


Mother's Day

by markaleen



Category: Annie (1982)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen
Summary: Annie and Oliver surprise Grace with breakfast in bed for her first Mother's Day. Ficlet. (Written in 2015)





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day!

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!"

Grace opened her eyes and smiled wide at the sight before her. Annie was standing beside the bed with a breakfast tray in hand. On it, she saw all her favorites: eggs, two strips of bacon, and lightly toasted bread with butter on the side. Complimenting the food was a fresh bouquet of flowers - from the garden she presumed. "Oh Annie, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"It was entirely her idea," she then heard her husband say as he entered the room as well.

With pride, Annie beamed. "Yup! Daddy and Mrs. Pugh insisted on helping me though." On the note, she teasingly stuck her tongue out at Olivier. "Now Mom, sit up before your food gets cold."

Grace obeyed as Annie placed the tray on her lap. Picking up her silverware, she then realized, "Aren't you two going to eat anything?"

"We ate a bit as we were cooking," Annie explained as she hopped onto the other side of the bed and sat next to her mother. "Besides, it's your day today. Daddy says next month it will be his turn."

"That's right," Grace grinned and said in between bites of toast. "But breakfast in bed won't be a surprise now."

"I'm sure I'll think of something," she deviously replied.

With a laugh, Oliver joined in. "I'm looking forward to it – but that's enough about Father's Day..." he trailed off as he went over to his dresser and pulled out two envelopes and two wrapped packages.

As he brought them over to the bed and handed them to Grace, she said, "You both are too much. I can't believe you went through all of this trouble for me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Oliver quizzed.

Annie agreed. "Yeah, you're the best mom a kid could ask for."

Setting her fork and knife down, she pulled Annie into a bear hug. "Thank you, sweetheart. That means a lot."

"You're not a bad wife either," Oliver said with a wink.

"'Not bad'?" Playing along, she reached over her tray and grabbed the brim of his jacket, pulling him as close to her as the edge of the bed would allow. Then tugging on his collar, she brought his nose to hers and said, "Watch it, mister or you will be gravely disappointed come your day." After leaving a quick peck on his lips, she released him and brought her attention to the presents. "Now," she said, "which one these should I open first?"

"Oooh, open mine!" Annie insisted, pointing to the bigger of the two packages.

As Grace began to tear the paper, Oliver halted, "Hang on, you know the rule: cards first."

Both Grace and Annie rolled their eyes but obliged. "This one is mine." Annie pointed.

Grace opened the envelope and read the card aloud. "Dear Mom, Happy Mother's Day! Thank you for always taking great care of me. I have a lot of fun with you and I love you so so so so so so so so so much! (That's nine so's.) I hope you have the best day ever today. Love, Annie." Once again she hugged the little girl. "Thank you. I love you so so so so so so so so so so much too... only I used ten so's." She playfully nudged Annie and then went for Oliver's card.

"Don't read that one out loud..." he headed.

She blushed in response – wondering what her impish husband's card consisted of – as Annie raised her eyebrows with a sudden curiosity. The envelope now open, Grace peeked at the card and silently read. When she was done, she threw the piece at him. "Oliver, you tease!"

"I'm not a tease!" he repudiated. "I knew she was going to write something sweet in her card. I couldn't compete."

"What did it say?" Annie probed. She then saw the card had landed by her feet. Grabbing the paper between her toes before her father noticed, she then brought it to her hands and read it herself. "Happy Mother's Day, Grace," she started aloud, "I wish I was better at putting my thoughts on paper. I love you, and I hope your day is well. Oliver." Brow furrowed, she commented, "I don't get it."

Knowing her 'tease' comment was the matter in question, Grace brushed off, "Never mind, dear." Taking the card, she tucked it away with Annie's. "I'm dying to see what's underneath the wrapping here." Successfully removing the outer paper, she saw a painted frame with a familiar picture inside. "Oh my," she breathed. "It's the picture of the three of us at Rumplemeyer's last August."

"Mhmm," Annie chirped. "I remembered how much ya liked it. Daddy called the paper and got a copy for me."

"This is such a thoughtful gift. I love it!" Kissing her daughter's cheek, she finished, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she grinned.

"My turn," Olivier said in Annie's direction.

Grace picked up the smaller gift and untied the ribbon. Then opening the box, she saw a beautiful pair of earrings. "Oh Oliver, they're beautiful! Thank you." She wrapped an arm around his neck, giving him a quick hug. Sitting back again, she took a closer look at the red ruby gems set in gold settings. "You know," she observed, "these match the necklace you gave me for Valentine's Day perfectly."

With a chuckle, he began, "Remember how we thought Sandy ate the first necklace, and then I bought you the replacement?"

Trying to hide her sudden disgust, she held the box away from her as she questioned, "Did these come out of him...?"

Oliver burst into laughter, followed by Annie. "No!" she answered for her father. "I found it along with all his lost toys outside in the bushes when I was helping in the garden a couple weeks ago. He must have buried it in the snow that melted."

"When she gave it back to me," he continued, "I had the gem split and made into these seeing as you already had the other necklace."

Giving him another peck as she had earlier, she said, "I love them... and I am very grateful to hear this isn't from the dog." Again they all laughed, and then Grace added with a wink, "Your sweetness here makes up for your antic with the card."

Oliver rolled his eyes before he turned to Annie and said, "Why don't you go warm up your mother's breakfast and get some fruit or something for us. I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"Okay," Annie obeyed as she took the tray and hopped off the bed. "I'll be right back!" she called from the door before exiting the room.

Returning his attention to his wife, he pulled out another envelope from his blazer. Handing it to her, he said, "This is the real card."

Confusion evident on her face, she took the card, opened it, and then read silently:

_'My dear Grace, Happy Mother's Day. Though we still have a couple more months until our anniversary, I still want to say how wonderful this past year together has been. You have been terrific with Annie right from the start, and you helped me to see what a wonderful child she is. I owe my pride and joy to you. Thank you for sticking by me as I adjusted to the family lifestyle, as well as continuing to help me with my work. I wish I had a better way to express just how much I love you – words on a note simply don't do it justice. But since I don't know another way to properly end this card... I love you. -Oliver'_

With tears in her eyes, she looked up to see him looking at her with a soft smile. "How come you didn't give me this card in the first place?" she asked. "I think it's beautiful."

Shyly looking away now, he explained, "I knew Annie would want to read it. It's a bit personal, don't you think?"

Understandingly, she smiled. "Yes, I suppose so." It was for him. Not every day did he express his feelings in such a way. His Valentine's Day card hadn't even been this thought out. Finally setting the earrings back in the box, and then setting the box on the nightstand beside her, she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him deeply. After a minute or so passed, she pulled back and said, "I love you, too."

Kissing her once more, he then questioned, "So, did Annie and I make your first Mother's Day a success?"

"Absolutely!" she cheered. "I didn't know what to expect honestly."

Before he had the chance to respond again, Annie reentered the room and announced, "Breakfast is served... again." Setting the tray back in Grace's lap, she warned as she tossed an apple to Oliver, "Mrs. Pugh said to eat them now because if they get heated up again they're gonna taste like rubber."

"Well then, I better start eating. It'd be a shame to waste such a marvelous meal." Picking up her utensils, she grilled, "Now, are there any more surprises I should be expecting today?"

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Annie said as she bit into the peach she'd gotten for herself.

"That's right," Oliver nodded. "You're just going to have to wait and see."

By the devious look that Oliver and Annie then exchanged, she knew she had a splendid day ahead for her.

**The end.**


End file.
